Nahl's Bahls - A Gripping Sci-Fi
Backstory It was just an ordinary day at DHAMS, when Juddment day came. The heart-rate monitors were updated. This made them self-aware; they devised that DHAMS was a threat so they built an army and massacred 75% of the teachers and only a 1/5 of the students survived. That was 18 years ago. This is the story of the final desperate effort to defeat the robot oppressors. One Fateful Day at SkypeNet Mr. Nahl and his forces were leading the rebellion against the heart-rate robots. He had broken into the locker room and found the SkypeNet core. "This is it!", he exclaimed as he was about to destroy it. But then Waterman appeared behind him. Waterman was the most feared cyborg and kidnapped Nahl. This forced the rebels to flee. However, the rebels hatched a plan to end the 18 year war. The Plan Mr. Schniepple and Mr. Reichenheim (a former Nazi skinhead) devised a plan that would destroy SkypeNet. They knew most of the powerful teachers were either dead or aging, and the scrappy army of students couldn't take over a massive robot army. This plan, however, involved using Mr. Nahls Bahlsac to blow a load so massive that would fry the circuts of every SkypeNet server and shutdown the robots. Mr Nahl's Bahlsac was nowhere to be found. So the rebels pooled at the little resources they had left and prepared the time machine for one final mission to go back to 2014 to retrieve it. Mr. Schniepple volunteered to go. As soon as he stepped into the machine, Mr Nahl burst into the room. "You think you can defeat me so easily? Think again!", he yelled as he shot the aging Reichenheim. As he was dying, he pressed the "Send" button and Mr. Schniepple was on his way... Blast to the Past Mr. Schniepple woke up in a dark alleyway. As the temporary effects of blindness dissipated, he began to realize that he needed clothes. His dick was hanging out! An alley rat could easily bite it off. As he walked towards a clothes store, he was greeted by a man claiming to be Dr. Emmet Brown. As Mr. Schniepple doesn't like 80's movies, he promptly punched Emmet in the face, knocking him out. A police officer saw this, and ran towards Mr. Schniepple. Mr. Schniepple burst through the store window, grabbed a trench coat and some pants, and ran away. The Revelation As Mr. Schniepple ran across the freeway, he realized that he wasn't in the 80's, and was in fact in 2015. Because of this, he killed a 90 y/o man back at the alley. He collapsed in guilt. Coming To Mr. Schniepple awoke in the police station, surrounded by gay faggots about to be transferred to jail. Before he could get raped, though, a policeman banged on the cell door. He said, "Mr. Nahl is here to see you". Mr. Schniepple smiled at the thought of that. All he had to do was rip off his ballsack and go home. Category:DHAMS Programme Category:Redux Stories